


[Podfic of] When Boy Meets Boy

by Flowerparrish



Series: Marvel Podfics [37]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Clint Barton's Ripped Shirts, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Oblivious, POV Bucky Barnes, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28177887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: [Audio Length: 18:25]Author's Summary:In no particular order, these are Bucky’s problems:1. Clint Barton is hot. Like, jaw-dropping, mind-bending hot.2. Bucky is not good at flirting.3. Bucky is not good at people in general, really.4. …seriously, Clint Barton is hot.5. Bucky really, really wants to ask him out6. He has no idea how to do that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Marvel Podfics [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465687
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	[Podfic of] When Boy Meets Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squadrickchestopher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squadrickchestopher/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When Boy Meets Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239750) by [squadrickchestopher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squadrickchestopher/pseuds/squadrickchestopher). 



> Happy Birthday Squaddy!! I love you so much <3 Please enjoy this small token of my affection for you.

**Google Drive:** [Link](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1oHJQoAIBK0-LWSeYVvuSbUvsugKEFWFl/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
